Another Highschool Love Story
by x.Thousand-Apologies.x
Summary: When admitting your feelings to the guy you've liked since Pre-K during a game of 7 minutes in heaven, alot of good can come out of it. As well as alot of drama. NejixTen. Side pairings: KibaxIno ShikaxTem NaruxHina SasuxSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes.**

**Well, this is a story I wrote a while ago. I was actually going through my documents and found it.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**.:Tenten's P.O.V:****.**

Tonight, I had the BEST night of my life. This will defiantly be something I won't ever forget.

It all started with a party at Ino's house. Her parents were out of town and she invited nearly everyone in the ninth grade. It was a huge party with heaps of people, a lot of dancing and a lot of fun. When there were only the 10 left sleeping over, we decided to have a little more fun and play some games.

"So..." Ino started to announce. "We will start by playing '7 minutes in heaven'. I'm pretty sure you guys all know this game but if you don't, it's pretty simple. A guy and a girl go into my closet for 7 minutes and do whatever the hell they want. You don't HAVE to do anything, if you want, you can just talk. But yeah, you only get 7 minutes. When that time is up, the two people come out and it's someone else's go."

"Ok" mostly everyone mumbled.

"So how do we know who goes first?" I asked.

"Easy. Spin the bottle, see who it lands on" Ino replied.

"Sounds good" I said.

"Now since it's your party, I think you should go first" Sakura told Ino.

"Okay!" Ino sounded excited.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Kiba.

_'Lucky,'_ I thought _'she got exactly who she wanted.'_

The two walked into the closet with smiles on their faces. Everyone knew they liked each other, they were both flirts and were constantly glancing and smiling at one another. Finally, they finished their seven minutes. Both teens walked out with slightly messier hair then what they started with, and Ino's shirt was crumpled up and out of place.

"Looks like you guys had fun" Joked Temari

"Oh we did" Kiba said as he smirked and walked over to the rest of the group.

"My go!!" Yelled a very excited Naruo

"Sure, sure" I said. I hoped he would get Hinata.

You see. Hinata is a really sweet girl who has had a crush on Naruto for 2 years. Almost everyone knows. But unfortunately, he likes Sakura. The good thing is Sakura treats him like shit so a lot of the time, he doesn't like her. Weird... I know.

Sure enough, Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on... Ino?

I swear, I heard everyone curse under their breath. Ino and Naruto do NOT get along. Put them in a closet and they'll probably kill each other.

They both refused to go in the closet with one another so we skipped them and continued to play. Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. Now, if this were about 2 years ago when Sakura was a mad fan-girl, Sasuke would have shuddered and refused to be alone with her. But now, I actually think Sasuke has a thing for her, cause she's become mature and they're actually like.. best friends. They went in for their seven minutes and came out looking flustered.

Next, Shikamaru spun the bottle and it landed on Temari. It's so obvious those two like eachother, no matter how hard they try and deny it. Temari ended up dragging Shikamaru in there. When they came out Shika's hair was out.

"What happened to your pineapple hairstyle" Joked Ino

Shikamaru brought his hands to the top of his head, realising his hair was out of its normal ponytail. He looked at Temari and she was just standing there smirking. Everyone started laughing.

Next they made Neji go, he didn't really want to, but he did anyway. Now something that no-body knows is that I've had the hugest crush on him since I started at this school. I've never told anyone though except for his cousin Hinata. Hinata and I are best friends and I could trust her with this secret.

As soon as Neji spun the bottle I held my breath, hoping it would stop on me. He spun it really hard and I watched as the bottle went around and around. It started to slow down and suddenly came to a stop in front of me. It was facing me! I almost squealed with joy, but didn't. It took a lot of self restraint though.

Looked at me and smirked, then helped me up and we both walked to the closet.

We got in and I started to get a bit nervous, after all, this would be my first kiss... if we kissed.

"So..." I dragged out, trying to break the ice between us.

Neji was still smirking at me, atleast I thought he was. It was a bit hard to tell though, seeing as it was dark.

"Do you… Um, want to... do anything? I asked, a blush appearing evident on my face.

"I think we should," He said. "Though I would never do anything unless you wanted to" I nodded.

"I wouldn't mind" I said.

"Ok"

After that, we both started leaning in to one-another. Finally, our lips met.

We started kissing slowly and passionately and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and slowly moved them down. I wasn't paying much attention to his hands though, as the sensation on my lips kept me pre-occupied. We kept kissing and soon things got a little more heated as our slow, passionate, kiss turned into a heated make-out session. We soon had to break apart though, as we both need to fill our deprived lungs of oxygen.

"Whoa" I said.

Neji looked at me and smiled. At first I thought I was seeing things, I mean, Neji NEVER smiles. I giggled and he just started into my eyes. We both pursed our lips and moved in to kiss each other one again. My hands reached their way up and got tangled in his hair while he moved his hands to my bum and lifted me up, our bodies being even closer. Caught up in the moment I wrapped my legs around his waist and out kiss became more needy and desperate, like we couldn't live without the other. Things were moving fast and our lips were moving in sync with each other. He opened my lips slightly and I gently bit his bottom lip.  
He smirked against my lips and pulled me closer, if that was even humanly possible. Then, of corse, Ino had to ruin it by yelling 'Times up'.

We both immidiatly stopped what we were doing and Neji slowly put me back on the ground. I was amazed I could stand after that mind-blowing first kiss.

Ino slammed the door open, I guess trying to see if we were doing anything. Luckily she found us looking the same as when we went in, except for the fact that Neji's hair was a little astray, No-one could really tell though seeing as it was hardly noticeable.

"Did you guys even do anything?" Kiba asked. Me and Neji looked at each other but said nothing. This was going to be out little secret... for now.

We both walked back to the group and sat while we waited for Hinata to spin the bottle. She looked a little hesitant but never the less, spun the bottle.

It went round and round and finally landed on Naruto. She looked at Naruto, then me. I smiled at her as if telling her to go for it.

The look on both Naruto and Hinata's faces were red from blushing, as they walked to the closet for their seven minutes of heaven.

After they were finished, the guys went upstairs to get their sleeping bags and get dressed.

"So girls, what did you guys do with your special someone's" Sakura asked, she was always the one to want to know what was happening.

"Let's just put it this way," Started Ino "Kiba and I had... Fun"

All of the girls looked at each other before looking back at Ino with a disbelieving look.

"Joking," She said "We were just making out."

"Phew" Sakura said and we all began to giggle.

All of the girls had their go telling everyone what they did. Only thing is, everyone in this room had kissed someone before tonight. Yes, even Hina had kissed someone. She had this thing with a guy in the summer this one time. Anyways, The girls knew I was a... As they like to put it 'Kiss virgin' so they were very interested when it came to me.

"What did you get up to with Neji?" Asked Temari.

"Well..." I started to say "I don't KISS and TELL"

"OhMyGawd!" All the girls squealed.

"Yes that's right, we kissed!" I said, excitement pouring out of me.

"Do you like him?" asked Sakura.

"Umm yeah" I said quietly, I was a little shy about it, but I could trust my friends.

"Awwwwww" They all... awed?

"Well it's getting late." Ino said. "It's almost 1 AM; I think we should get some sleep"

"Good idea" I said as I yawned

The girls giggled and we all went upstairs as soon as some of the guys started coming down. As Neji walked past he whispered in my ear.

"When you're done getting dressed, meet me just outside Ino's bedroom.

Excitement got the better of me and I rushed getting dressed so I could hurry to see what Neji wanted me for.

I walked to where Ino's bedroom was and to no surprise saw Neji standing there, waiting.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Neji replied.

I waited for him to say something. "You wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's about what happened tonight." He looked serious about what he was about to say. But then again, when doesn't Neji have a look of seriousness on his face.

"It's just... I really like you. I have for awhile, and I didn't want you to think that I just kissed you for the heck of it. I really, really, think-" And I silenced him with a sweet kiss.

"-I'm falling in love you" He finished.

"Me too" I said "In fact, I have for awhile. And sometimes I used to wish it was just a crush, but I really do think I love you. That was confirmed tonight by our kiss."

"I'm glad." He said, and with that, we walked downstairs hand in hand.

The others looked at us but said nothing, they were all in their sleeping bags already, quietly chatting to one-another.

I placed my sleeping bag down and Neji placed his next to mine. It was the middle of winter so we were all really close to each other.

And as we lay there, looking into each others eyes, I knew, right then, that he was the one.

The one I could never, ever, even if I tried, stop loving. He was the person; I loved the most in this world.

And hopefully, he would be mine, forever.

-------------------------------------------------

**Omg. This ending sucks. It's so corny and cliche. I hate it.**

**Lol. Also, this started off as a one-shot.**

**When I first wrote this story it wasn't a fanfic. It had different charecter names and really different personalities but I decided to change it so I could put it on fanfiction (:**

**If you ever find the names: Alice, Katie, Hilary, Jacob, Brad, Taylor, Nick, Ness/Nessa, Ellie or Max... they were my original characters. Lol. That also means I wouldn't have done a very good job of editing.**

**Well.. I'm off to bed, its 3:03 AM so I'm pretty tired.**

**_Please rewiew (:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes:**

**Oh um. I do not own 'Breaking Dawn'. That is owned by the extremly talented Stephanie Meyer. P.S - a little bit of a spoiler, if you havn't read BD and you don't want to know about anything that happens in it, I'll say when to Not read. Kay? (:**

**Also, In my story, Naruto has an older brother and Tenten has an Older sister. As I said before, the orignal wasn't the gang from Naruto, it was my own made up characters.**

---------------------------------------------

**.:Tenten's POV:.**

It was Monday morning and I was walking to school with Hinata and Temari, talking about how amazing Friday night was.

I finally got my true love. After thinking it was impossible, thinking he could never love me back, but he did. And for that, I was incredibly lucky.

We finally arrived at school, after what seemed like only seconds after we left. We were having so much fun talking and laughing, we hadn't realised how long it had been.

"I swear, the only thing I like about school is the fact that 1. Your friends are there with you and 2. There are boys." Temari exclaimed, obviously not too excited about the fact that we were at school.

The three of us laughed, before meeting up with Ino and Sakura.

"I heard, there's going to be a party at Naruto's house this weekend. And get this, he's only inviting certain people, so not just any random can come. This party will be so exclusive and will make all the people going, extremely envied!"

"Then damn, I hope I'm invited!" I said. I wouldn't want to miss out on that party for the world.

"Also..." Ino started to say as she leaned in closer to us. Without a thought, the rest of us leaned in as well. "Naruto's older brother will be inviting some of his friends, so there's going to be Seniors!"

She seemed excited, while I looked disgusted.

"Seniors?" I asked.

"I know, it's going to be so much fun!" Ino said, almost squealing.

"Fun? I believe the correct word would be torture" I spoke back, not too happy about the fact that there were going to be older kids.

"Why don't you like Seniors?" Sakura asked me.

"My sister is a Senior, she is SO annoying and her friends are always at my place. They're noisy, unattractive and they stink, personality wise and frankly, their body odour too."

At that comment, they all laughed.

"Okay, Okay, so... No mingling with the older ones?" Temari asked

"Ehh... It's up to you" I said "But personally-"

"We get it" Ino cut it. "You hate them"

And with that, the bell rung, signalling us to go to class.

The first class we had today was boring, Maths. I didn't have any of my close friends in this class, so I started reading my favourite part of 'Breaking Dawn' in an attempt to drown out everything around me.

**Breaking Dawn *spoiler* - well not really but... whatever.**

_"Beautiful," I said, looking up at the moon, too._

_"It's all right," He answered, unimpressed. He turned slowly to face me; little waves rolled away from his movement and broke against my skin. His eyes look silver in his ice coloured-face. He twisted his hand up so that he could twine our fingers beneath the surface of the water. It was warm enough that his cool skin did not raise goose bumps on mine._

_"But I wouldn't use the word beautiful," he continued._

_"Not with you standing here in comparison"_

My mind was filled with thoughts of how I wished someone would say that to me, to tell me that I was beautiful.

"I see your reading breaking dawn." The boy sitting next to me says.

"Yeah," I replied "It's one of my favourites."

"Really, which parts in particular?"

I stared at the boy with disbelief.

"You really _want_ to know?"

"Well... yeah"

"Oh, I guess the part where Edward and Bella are on Isle Esme, and their in the ocean-"

He cut me off. "_That_ part?" he said, the look on his face almost had me in hysterics.

"Let me finish" I continued "And they're looking up at the moon. Bella says 'Beautiful' and Edward tells her 'I wouldn't use the word beautiful, not with you standing here in comparison.' I just think that it's so romantic."

**End of Breaking Dawn *spoiler* - It doesn't really spoil anything, unless your good at catching on to stuff.**

Before I realised I was babbling on and on about how amazing the books were, and how they made me realise how much I was in love.

Not five minutes later, the bell went. Next I had English, which had to be one of my favourite classes. In it, we got to sit wherever we wanted and most of my friends and Neji was in my class. This meant we would probably be sitting with each other.

I have to say, being in love could be, possibly, the best feeling in the world.

I walked to class in a hurry, not wanting to be too late and have to sit with some random (Although talking to randoms can be fun).

As I entered the door, I sat at an empty table for four, waiting for some of my friends. I put my bag in the middle of the table, so no-body else would think of sitting here.

First, Sasuke and Sakura walked in hand in hand, I smiled at the two and Sakura blushed. I was so happy for my friends. Not too long after, Jacob walked in and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I waved for the three to come over where I was sitting.

"Morning Neji, Morning Tenten" Sakura said to Neji and I.

"Morning" We said in unison, then turned to eachtoher and smiled. Well I smiled, he smirked

"So how is the happy couple?" She asked, I blushed and replied with

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Sasuke and I are doing fine, thanks for asking."

"That's good. Neji and I are doing fine also"

"Sounds good" He said.

About 5 seconds later we both, causing us to get stares from everyone else in the room.

"Staring is rude, you know" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turned their heads. _'Good' _I thought to myself.

"So if you guys haven't already heard, Naruto is having a party this weekend" Sasuke said.

"Yes we heard, it gives me and the girls a reason to go shopping this afternoon" Sakura said.

After being told to shush a million times, we decided to stop talking and actually pay attention.

"-And that, is how to write a 'cinquain' poem." Our teacher finished her lecture.

_'How interesting' _I sarcastically thought, '_I totally need to know that to become an actress'_

Something was telling me I should stop being a sarcastic smartass. But sometimes, it was so much fun.

I ripped out a piece of paper from the back of my book and started to write on it.

_'Neji, meet me near the water fountain, near the counsellors window. I want to talk to you in private. Love Ten x'_

I slipped the small piece of paper under his arm and he sneakily read it and nodded to me.

All too soon, the bell went and it was recess time.

I speedily walked to the fountain, Neji trailing behind me. It only took a minute to get there and once we were there, I sat on the edge of the fountain.

"So," Neji started to say, while sitting down next to me. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well..." I started to blush "I really just wanted to confirm that what happened on Friday night, really happened. I feel like this isn't real, like it's a dream and that everything's going to go back to how it used to be"

At that moment, Neji leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"Is that confirmation enough?" He asked, laughing.

"Almost" I said, and leaned in and kissed him once more. I wanted this feeling to last forever. It was like, electricity was coursing though out my body, it was amazing, how one person could make you feel like this. I wished it would never end, but it did.

"Did you feel that?" I asked breathlessly. After asking I felt stupid, I was probably the only one that felt it.

"You mean the, un-explainable feeling of electricity travelling through your body?" He asked.

"Do you read minds?" I asked, giggling.

"I'm no Edward Cullen, sorry" with that comment, I laughed out loud.

"I didn't know you read Twilight" I said, in-between my laughs.

"There's probably quite a few things you don't know about me"

I just smiled and nodded at him.

"I'm just so happy" I said "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life"

"I feel the same way" Neji started "Believe it or not" I smiled

"We should head back to the rest of the group" I said "They will probably be wondering where we are."

"Sure, sure" Neji said.

"What, so now your quoting Jacob?" I asked, giggling

Neji said nothing. He just looked at me and smirked.

And with that, we walked back to the rest, hand in hand, obviously not afraid that everyone would know we were 'a thing'.

---

"Where were you two?" asked Hilary as we walked up.

"We were just... talking" I answered. My face felt hot and before I knew it I was blushing. In an attempt to hide the blush, I berried my face in Neji's chest and hugged him.

"Your face tells a different story" said Temari.

"What were you two really up to" asked Sasuke while smirking.

This time, Neji spoke up. "Tenten wasn't lying, about 90% of that time we were talking."

"Then what were you doing the other 10% of the time"

"Kissing" he said, full-out. He had no shame in telling people about us, I was filled with Joy that he wasn't ashamed to tell his friends what we were doing.

"Awwww" all of the girls awed in unison.

The boys just smiled at us. With the exception of Sasuke who smirked.

"So girls, me and Tenten are going shopping this arvo, you guys want to join?" Sakura asked the girls.

"I never agreed to go shopping" I said in protest.

"Well whether you like it or not, you're going"

"Sure," said Temari "I've got nothing better to do, unless I want to hang out with Gaara and his new girlfriend"

"Gaara has a girlfriend?!" Ino asked in shock

"Yeah, her name is Matsuri"

"Awww how sweet" I said

"Yeah, I guess. But it's kinda gross to be around them when making-out 24/7"

"Anyways... Hina and I will be able to come, we were planning on going shopping anyways" Ino said.

"Sounds good." I was atleast happy that Temari was coming, she's really good with picking out nice stuff for me. She know's the sort of stuff I like.

"BRRRRRRIIINNNGGGGGGG" The bell noised.

"Looks like it's time for P.E" I said, and together, we all walked to the gym.

"Uhh... Knowing Gai-sensei, he'll make us run laps. Ino complained

"Can't wait" I said sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so.. thats chapter 2.**

**Please review, tell me if you like it, tell if anything needs changing, if theres any mistakes, blah blah blah. **

**Constructive Critisim is welcome, it helps me to become a better writer. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress Notes:

Third chapter (:

I don't think this is as long as the other 2 chapters. Sorry.

Also, I forgot to put on the last two chapters, the fact that I do not own Naruto.

_____________________________________________________

The P.E uniform was a plain grey shirt and black shorts, for boys and girls.

(I forgot to mention, the girls school uniform is a pale blue shirt and a navy blue plaid skirt with white socks and black shoes.)

As soon as we got changed, we headed out of the change rooms and to the bleachers while we waited for our Gai-sensei.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Can't be stuffed to write what happens in boring P.E so I'm skipping to the end of school**

___________________________________________________________________________

School was finally over and all the girls were excited to go shopping today and find a hot new outfit for Naruto's party.

When we arrived at the mall, the first place we went to was 'Viva la Frock' **(A.N - I typed in dress store to google and found this. I don't even know where in the world it is but I'm guessing france? :P). **They had such beautiful dresses there, and the girls loved this shop. It was pretty expensive but the dresses were really nice, if I do say so myself.

Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and I went in and had a look around.

"This one" Temari said as soon as we walked in.

"Which one?" I asked, and she pointed at a mannequin wearing gorgeous blue and black, spaghetti strapped dress. Now I wouldn't usually say an item of clothing is gorgeous, but this was really nice. It was probably the shortest thing I would ever own though; it ended a little higher then mid-thigh.

"You must try this one on" she said "I know you, and you will look absolutely stunning in it."

Sakura rushed up to the counter, asking for the dress in my size to try on.

"Here" Sakura handed me the dress and they all started shoving me towards a fitting room.

"I'm going, I'm going, hold your horses" I told her and walked into the room to try on the dress.

I walked out of the fitting room and all the girls gasped.

"Oh My God" they said at the same time.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"No no no no no..." Ino said

"You look gorgeous" Hinata exclaimed.

"You really think so?" I asked while walking to the mirror to check myself out.

"Of corse!" they said in unison.

"Well, I guess I'll get it. I usually wouldn't get a dress, but I actually like it" I said.

"Good" Ino said "Cause Neji is going to have a nosebleed so bad when he sees you in this"

I laughed. "He wouldn't"

"Oh yes he would" Sakura said.

I was filled with confidence and went back to the fitting rooms to get dressed in my normal clothing. When I got out, I saw Sakura shoving a dress into Hinata's arms.

Hinata tried on the dress, and of corse she looked beautiful. Her dress was a silky and light pink. It went to about mid-thigh which worried her but Hina absolutely loved the dress, and was definite about getting it.

"Damn your fasr" I said to the girls. They just laughed.

"I know. Now it's time for me to find a dress. This shouldn't be too hard seeing as I know myself very well" Ino started

At this, Hina and I laughed. It took Ino longer to find her dress then it did for Sakura and Temari to find our dresses though. She was looking through so many when finally she found the perfect dress for her. It was simple yet gorgeous. Mainly purple, with a black band under the bust. Crossed at the back. Simply stunning. Also went to mid-thigh.

"I'm getting it!" she exclaimed

"Quickly try it on first" Sakura said, and she did. Ino came out not a second later looking stunning. Completely, utterly stunning.

"One word for you. Stunning" Temari said. Sakura, Hinata and I nodded and Ino squeled.

She went back in and got changed quickly, while Sakura and Temari continued to look for dresses. I was looking around the room when I saw a nice looking red dress.

"Sakura" she looked at me and I pointed to the red dress the manequin across the room was wearing. It was a deep blood red and it went to a little above the knee. She grinned and ran over to it.

"Tenten, I never knew you had a vision for fashion"

"Apparently neither did I" I replied. We both laughed and Sakura went to try the dress on.

"I found it!" Temari practically screamed

I whipped my head around to see her holding a short, aquamarine coloured dress. It was halter neck and had sparkles near the neck and at the bottom.

"You found what exactly?" asked Ino

"The _perfect_ dress!" Temari exclaimed.

She ran to the dressing room and hurridly tried it on. She and Sakura walked out at the exact same time.

"You look beautiful!" Ino, Hinata and I said in unison.

"Who me?" They both asked. All the girls laughed.

"Both of you look really nice" Hinata said.

"Aww thanks" Temari and Sakura said in unison, once again. They both quickly got changed and we all went to the register to pay.

When finished paying for the dresses, we started walking around the mall aimlessly.

"We did good today girls" Ino said.

"Mmhm" Sakura agreed

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Ino asked. None of us said anything.

"Anyone up for a milkshake?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and soon we made our way over to the food court.

**(Time skip.. cause I can :P)**

It was friday afternoon and the all of the girls were getting ready for Naruto's party. Hinata and I decided to get ready at my house and Temari would be coming by later to pick us up and take us to the party.

"Which shade of pink eyeshadow should I put on?" Hinata asked.

"Since when were you interested in make-up?" I replied, a knowing smirk on my face.

"Since it's _Naruto's_ party," She started "I thought I would look nice for him"

"Oooh." I smiled at her. "Looks like somebody's in looveee" I sang, purposely stretching out the word 'love'

__________________________________________________________-

**I ended it there. Don't know why, but I did.**

**Review? Kthnx. XD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress Note: I would have updated last night but someone *coughNICOLAcough* wouldn't let me. (:**

**.:Tenten's POV:.**

At that, she blushed. "Shhh" she whispered and brought her finger up to her lips "You can't tell anyone"

"Doesn't everyone already know?" I asked "Seeing as you two are a 'thing' now"

"Well... Yeah but, they don't know that I love him... They just know that I'm with him"

"Isn't that the same thing?" I looked at her funnily.

"Nooooo" She said looking at me like I was stupid. People do that a lot... hehe.

"Oh, Okay!" I replied. My mood completely changed from confused to happy in seconds.

"Yes so, which one?" she asked once again. She held up both eye shadows.

"Umm... this one" I said and pointed to the one in her left hand. It was sparkly.

"Okay" she said.

Hinata finished putting on her eye shadow and walked to my bed where her dress was laying.

"I'm going to go put this on, brb" Hinata said as she smiled at me.

"Okay" I said then sighed. "I better go get dressed too" I said to no-one in particular.

We both finished getting dressed and doing our hair and make-up. Not that much later Temari came by to take Hinata and I to the party.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Squealed Temari

"I know… I'm so excited!" I replied

"Of corse your excited" Hina started "Your excited with ANYTHING to do with Neji-nii san."

"Hina..." I complained

"What!?" said Temari

"Don't deny the truth" Hinata said.

I blushed. She was right.

"Oh it's so easy to make you blush" said Temari, a smile adorning her face.

Seconds later we arrived outside of Naruto's house.

"I have a feeling we'll be staying all night" Temari whispered to us, Hinata blushed and I just giggled.

The three of us walked up Naruto's front steps and knocked on his door.

"Hi!" Naruto answered, bouncing with energy. "Come in, come in!" he smiled, pushing Temari and I into his house. He then wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her in.

"I've missed you" He said.

"You saw me today at school" Hinata replied

"I know," he started to complain "but that was HOURS ago"

"Naww, your so sweet" She said "No wonder I love you"

"You... love me?" Naruto asked. Oh no, I thought. He better not say something he regrets.

"Oh, I just, I thought you felt the same way." Hinata's eyes started to get that glassy look to them.

"Oh , that's not what I meant. Sure I guess it was a surprise to hear you say that but, I feel the same. I just didn't know when to tell you"

Hina sniffled. "Y-you do?" She stuttered.

"Of corse!" He said with regained happiness. "Love is a word, thrown around to often, thrown around without meaning, but I will NEVER not mean it, when I say it to you."

"Naruto, I didn't know you were a poet" Hinata said.

"Neither did I," he laughed "but I guess you learn something new everyday."

After that comment, Hinata laughed. Good to see she's happy again. Just then Naruto leaned down to kiss her and the two started making out, in front of mostly everyone at the party.

"Awwww" Temari and I awed at the same time.

"Young love" I cooed.

Suddenly, a girl in the crowd came up to where Naruto and where happily making out and attempted to pull the two apart.

"Excuse me," I asked "but what are you doing?"

"Pulling this SKANK off Naruto"

"Oh I have just 3 things to say to that. One, Hinata isn't a skank, you are. Two, that's her boyfriend, she has every right to kiss him if she wants to, and th-ree. Who the hell do you think you are?

"I'm his girlfriend"

"Say-what"

Naruto decided to speak up.

"I believe the term is 'Ex-Girlfriend'."

"Nothing's over until I say it is" She replied.

"Oh, and who are you, the queen of England? I asked. Temari, Hinata and Naruto laughed. I smiled and the girl glared.

"Hmmph. This isn't over" She started to walk away and I turned around. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain coming from my head.

"What the crap?!" I exclaimed and turned around.

"What the hell was that for?" Temari almost screamed a murderous look in her eye.

"That," she motioned to my head "was for messing with me."

'_Oh, you want to play that game?'_ I thought as I punched her. "And that is for messing with me, my best friend and my best friend's boyfriend.

The girl stalked off, clutching her face in her hands.

"I'm glad that's over" Hi spoke for the first time since the girl had walked over.

"Mhm" Temari agreed

"Think we should find the others?" I suggested.

"Okay" The other three said in unison.

The four of us walked around, looking for our friends. Or... anyone we knew really. The place was so crowded with Senior students and some people from school we didn't hang around often.

"Look, there's Sakura, Sasuke, Shika and Neji!" exclaimed Katie. Obviously excited she found Shika.

We all walked over to them, Temari ran to Shika right away while I walked to stand next to Neji.

"You look really beautiful" Neji whispered in my ear. The feel of his hot breath near my neck made me shiver.

I turned to him. "Thanks" I whispered back.

"No problem"

The eight of us were talking amongst ourselves and I told them about what happened with Hina, Naruto and the Ex, now known as Ami. When I had told them I punched her Neji whispered in my ear. "That's my girl"

"Has anyone seen Kiba and Ino?"

"Last I saw of them they were headed out the back to get some fresh air" Sasuke said.

"They should be back soon, I'm pretty sure" Sakura added.

"Okay" I said.

After chatting a while I got a little bit bored and the music was starting to give me a headache. Neji must have noticed.

"Want to go somewhere a little quieter?" he asked?

"Sure"

"Okay, just a sec, I need to ask Naruto something."

"Kay" I said

He walked over and whispered to Naruto. Naruto handed him something and smiled. Neji smirked and patted him on the shoulder as thanks and walked back to me.

"Okay, come with me" Neji said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the upstairs of Naruto's house.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked him, still un-know to the whereabouts on where he was taking me.

"You'll see" he said in a quiet tone, still walking to our destination somewhere in the upstairs of Naruto's house. We walked all the way down the hall and turned to a door that said "Naruto's bedroom. No-one over the age of 16 allowed." I quietly giggled as I saw the sign and then Neji pulled something out of his pocket. I noticed it was a key.

"Naruto lock's his room?" I asked a hint of surprise in my voice.

"When there's party's, and when he wants to be alone, yeah"

I nodded in silence as Neji unlocked the door. He took me by the hand again and pulled me in.

I looked over Naruto's room. Sure I had been to his house before but never, had I ever, been in Naruto's room.

"I feel privileged." I said. Neji looked at me in question.

"I've never been in his room before" He nodded in understanding.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well when I say talk, what I really meant was I wanted to-" Neji started but I silenced him with a kiss.

"Make-out" He finished when we broke apart for air.

"Mmm, sounds good to me" It was kind of weird. I mean, before about a week ago, I had never even kissed a boy. Now, I was making out with the guy I've liked since forever. I didn't even know I could make out, but here I am...

We continued making out, for what seemed like seconds, but in reality was about 15 minutes. The same feeling of electricity was flowing through me and I felt on top of the world.

I loved this feeling.

"I love... that feeling of... electricity" Neji said between deep, needed breaths of air. And there he goes being all Edward Cullen like again and reading my mind.

"Me too. And at first, I thought I was weird and was dreaming it. But then-"

And we continued with out little kiss-fest. We somehow, without my knowing, made our way to Naruto's bed.

In my mind, I freaked out. Neji just pushed me, gently might I add, onto Naruto's bed with him on top of me, our lips never breaking apart. But.. I don't think I'm ready for this. And even if I was, I would want it to be special. I broke apart the kiss.

"I don't think I'm ready for this" I said, panting heavily.

"Ready for what?" he asked looking deeply concerned.

"Uhh.. what we were about to do?" I asked, a bit unsure myself.

"What did you think we were abo-- Ohhh" Neji blushed. It was microscopic, but it was there.

"I wasn't going to--" Neji started

"It's fine, I just.. Overreacted. I mean Boy + Girl + Bed = ...well you get the point."

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have gotten you on the bed, and I just thought it would be more comfortable, seeing as we've been standing for like... 20 minutes."

"Oh haha, I'm so stupid"

"No your not. You're beautiful"

"Awwww" I said and kissed him sweetly. I then jumped back onto Naruto's bed and patted the space next to me in an attempt to get Neji to sit next to me. He obviously got what I was suggesting and sat on the bed next to me.

"You were right" I said

"About what?" He asked.

"Naruto's bed is much more comfortable then standing" I grinned as Neji chuckled. We both looked at each other and were just staring into each others eyes for awhile, never breaking our gaze. His eyes were so beautiful. Suddenly, there was a chattering sound coming from just outside the bedroom door. The voices were a bit mumbled and it was hard to tell what the conversation was about or who's voices they were. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out to the unknown person.

"It's Naruto and a slightly tipsy Hinata" The voice now known as Naruto said.

"_WHAT_, did you say?"Neji yelled, a murderous look in his eyes. I jumped off the bed in a mad rush to kick Naruto's ass. How dare he get Hinata drunk! Neji slammed the door open and Naruto could sense both of our anger.

"It wasn't my fault I swear!" He said, almost terrified. Hinata started giggling loudly.

"That *hic* w-was a *hic* yummyyyyy d-drink *hic*" She slurred. This was not good.

"I think her drink was spiked" Naruto explained. "One of my brother's friends must have brought alcohol"

"No shit Sherlock" I said sarcasm dripping off my tone. "What are we going to do with her, she can't go home like this."

"I was going to put her in my bed, let her get some rest" I started at him suspiciously. He saw my look of suspicion and quickly added, "I wasn't going to do anything to her, I swear."

"Ok, ok. I'll call Hiashi and tell him she'll be sleeping at Tenten's place, Naruto, you just put her in bed and Tenten" I turned to face him "Can you make sure none of out other friends get their drinks spiked?" Neji said, his serious side taking over.

"Uh... that might not be a problem," Naruto started

"What? Why?" I asked

"Because, most of our friends have already left"

"Why?" I asked again

"Well... they meet some pretty nice senior kids that were willing to drive them home. It was quite funny actually; the older guys were all worried about us 'children' "

"O-Kay… Is Temari still here?"

"Yeah, she and Shikamaru are the only ones left out of our group"

"Oh good" I said.

"I'll be calling Hiashi now, please keep quiet." Neji said

"Hello" the voice said over the speaker

"Hello Hiashi-Sama this is Neji"

"Ah Neji-san, what is it?"

"Hinata was really tired and wanted to know if she could sleep over Tenten-chan's house."

"Why did she not call herself?" Hiashi asked

"She's really tired Hiashi-sama, she's drifting off to sleep as we speak"

"Okay. I guess it's fine, along as you're there to watch over her"

"Yes sir" Neji said as he hung up.

**_______________________________________________________**

**Authoress Notes: Hope you liked it.**

**Also, If you read it, REVIEW IT. It's not that hard. Kthnx**


	5. Chapter 5

Authoress Note: 5th Chapter. Sorry it's so short.

**_______________________________________________________**

"So... what now?" I asked

"I have to stay over as-well. Hiashi-sama's request."

"Well if you're staying I want to too!" I said

Neji looked at me and smirked, then walked over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

"I have to... Uhh, go downstairs for something" Naruto said. I looked at Neji and smiled.

"Okay then," I said. I then remembered something. "Oh Naruto, before you go, I need to ask you something"

"Shoot" he said

"Where will Hinata be sleeping? I wouldn't want to leave her alone with you"

"What do you mean 'alone with me' I love her, I would never hurt her"

"I know that" I said "It's just, you're a teenage boy. Being alone with your girlfriend when she's drunk and can easily be take advantage of… Just put it this way, I'm looking out for my best friend... okay?"

He nodded and smiled at me.

"I don't know actually. I mean, you guys would take the guest room, Shikamaru and Temari will probably want to stay over so they'll be in the other guest room... I guess she'll have to stay in here" he said.

Neji glared at him and he gulped.

"I swear" Neji started "If you do anything to her, I'll kill you"

Naruto nodded.

"Okay... You can leave now" I spoke, realising he was still standing there. Neji walked over to the balcony in Naruto's room.

"Come" He said. I followed him without question. Neji sat on the bean bag that was sitting on the balcony and motioned for me to sit on his lap. I sat without hesitation and looked up at the beautiful night sky.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?" I questioned.

"What is?" He asked in return.

"The sky" I said as I pointed to all the stars, glittering on the deep blue surface of the sky.

"Yeah," he started "Almost as pretty as you" he said. His comment made me swoon.

"Awwww" I said

"What?" he asked.

"This is like a Bella and Edward moment" I said. He chuckled lightly. We continued staring at the beautiful sky, as we conversed about the randomest (A.N would you believe that's not a word but 'Randomness' is?) things that popped into our head. By the looks of the sky it was early morning, about 1 or 2 AM. My eyes became droopy and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in the arms of the person I loved.

**.:Neji's POV:.**

The two of us were talking, Tenten still staring at the sky. I was watching her intently. The light of the moon made her hair shine, though it was hardly noticeable. She looked so beautiful. I soon realised she had fallen asleep, so I gently picked her up and carried her back inside. I walked, with her in my arms, down the stairs to try and find Naruto

Not long after my little search I found him with Shikamaru and Temari, the three of them were just talking amongst themselves. I walked over.

"Naruto, where is the guest room?" I asked.

"Two doors up from my room there's one of the guest rooms. You two can sleep in there."

"Oh, there is no-way she's sleeping in her dress." Temari spoke up

"Well it's not like she has anything else to wear" I said.

"Naruto, she could wear one of your baggy shirts right?" Temari asked.

"Sure" he replied

"Oh and get something for Hinata too" Temari called out after him.

"She's not wearing just a shirt to bed, is she?" I asked with a slight look of worry on my face. I wouldn't want to be blamed for the sleeping arrangement or her make-shift pyjamas. Temari obviously saw the look on my face and attempted to assure me.

"Don't worry!" She said. "Naruto's shirt would probably be to big on her that it would end up being the same length as her dress"

"Okay then" I said. "Well, I'm going to go put Tenten in bed."

"Goodnight" Temari and Shikamaru said in unison.

**.:Temari's POV:.**

"I'm going to call my brothers" I told Shika. "If everyone else is sleeping over, then sure as hell I am too"

"Are you sure you'll be allowed?" Shika asked

"Yeah, my Dad's cool like that"

"Alright"

**____________________________________________________**

**.:Tenten's POV:.**

It was morning. I at least knew that much. I could feel the sun shining on my skin, but I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes, I was way too comfy.

_Ba-bum Ba-bum _

I could hear the feint sound of a heartbeat. I don't think it was mine. I finally opened my eyes and starred at my surroundings. Where the crap was I?

The last thing I remembered was being at Naruto's house as watching the sky with Neji...

Where's Neji?

That's when I heard a slight murmur from beside me. I looked there to see none other then the Hyuuga himself, half asleep and shirtless.

_"OMG Hot"_ I thought. I squealed in my mind like a Fan-girl.

Neji's eyes fluttered open as he attempted to sit up, that was when I realised I had been sleeping on his chest.

"Sorry" I mumbled and blushed as I got off him.

"Noprob" he said

I looked away, I didn't know what to do or say. (A.N = Hey, that rhymes!)

"So…" Neji started.

-Insert awkward silence here- When in doubt, there's only one thing to do. State the obvious.

"Well… this is awkward" I said. Neji looked at me and smirked.

"How did you sleep" he asked.

"Very well" I said and winked.

There was like a three second silence before we both I started laughing, he chuckled, cause 'Neji Hyugga doesn't laugh'.

"Last night was definitely interesting" I said. I was still confused as to how I got here and who changed me out of my dress… but there was an opportunity here and I was going to take it

"Sure was" Neji replied

"I can't remember much of it though. Do you think you could jog my memory?" I put on a sweet little voice like I was completely innocent (which I so am *cough*)

"I think I'll be able to do that" Neji said kind of quietly as he started leaning in. I followed his lead until I heard someone open the door. We both leaned back again and looked towards the door. I was ready to murder whoever it was.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" It was Temari

"There's such a thing as knocking you know" I said, annoyance clearly shown in my facial features.

"Oh I know. I just don't do it"

"What about to see if someone's in the toilet?" Neji asked.

"Oh yeah, I do then, but that's just common curtesy" she replied.

"Oh and knocking on someone's bedroom door is different? I argued.

"Well yeah, people don't go to the toilet in their rooms"

"Yes, but most people get changed in their room"

"… Never thought of that"

"So anyways, what did you want?" I asked.

"I can't remember. I don't think it was that important anyways."

"Okay then, can you leave"

"Fine... you two lovebirds—" I cut her off by chucking a pillow at her.

"You're not getting this back" I could hear her murmured voice as she left.

"Well, that ruined the moment"

Neji nodded in agreement. I stretched my arms up and yawned.

"So how exactly did last night end?" I asked. "The last thing I could remember was watching the stars"

"Well, after you fell asleep Temari got one of Naruto's old baggy shirts and dressed you,"

_'That explains the clothing' _I thought

"And then I took you into the guest room,"

_'Oh, so that's where we are'_

"And we both went to sleep." Neji finished.

"That... makes sense" I exclaimed.

"Mhm" He mumbled.

"Well, what should we do now?" I asked

"I believe I still owe you something"

"What-" I was cut off. We always seemed to cut each other off with kissing. I smiled inwardly.

"That" he answered my un-finished question.

"I could get used to this"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authoress Note: REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**I love reviews. They make me happy (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress Note: Heya Peoples.**

**I have an OC, Tenten's sister. Her name is Aiko (Means 'love child'). She looks really similar to Tenten except she has lighter brown hair and browny/greeny eyes.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto.**

(Time skip til Sunday)

.:Tenten's POV:.

"I'm bored" I said to no-body In particualar.

"Good for you" My sister said as she walked past.

"Wasn't talking to you" I said

"Loser" she yelled out "You should get a boyfriend" she said (She doesn't know about Neji"

"And what exactly will that acomplish?" I asked

"I don't know. But I'm sure he could keep you busy" she said with an amused smirk.

3

2

1

"... Oh. Eww gross Aiko!"

"Took you long enough" she said as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

_'Hmm,'_ I thought _'I'm gonna IM Neji and see what he's up to'_

I walked upstairs to my room and walked over to my laptop. I turned it on and

waited for it to load shortly before opening messenger and signing on.

I looked to see who was online. Neji, Ino, Naruto and Hinata were appearing as available, Sakura and Temari were appearing as away and Sasuke was appeared as busy. The rest were offline.

I double clicked on Sakura's IM name and a convo opened.

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: Hey saki, whats doin?

**CherryBlossomm.x** **says**: nm, hangin at home. wbu?

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: same. i'm so bored tho, i wanna do something.

**CherryBlossomm.x** **says**: okay. well i'm not allowed out, my mum thinks i'm doing my homework :P

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: since when were you rebel? :L

**CherryBlossomm.x** **says**: i'm not rebel...

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: sure sure.

A little window popped up. It was Neji.

**Hyuuga Prodigy says: **Hey Tenten.

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: hi neji

**Hyuuga Prodigy says: **How are you?

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: bored. u?

**Hyuuga Prodigy says:** I'm fine. Got nothing to do. To save you from your boredom, would you like to come over?

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: sure!

**Hyuuga Prodigy says: **Okay, I'll just tell Hiashi. I'll be right back.

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: ok.

**Hyuuga Prodigy says: **I'm back.

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: you need to learn how to use IM speak.

**Hyuuga Prodigy says:** I would rather not.

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: its easier then writin out the full words

**Hyuuga Prodigy says: **If you say so, but I find it easier to type properly.

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: ok then. well, im gonna log off and make my way to your place

**Hyuuga Prodigy says: **I can pick you up if you like.

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: aww. you too sweet. would you?

**Hyuuga Prodigy says: **Sure, no problem.

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: thankyou!

**Hyuuga Prodigy says: **(:

**Tenten Baby** ** says**: OMB. you used and emoiticon.

**Hyuuga Prodigy says: **OMB? what does that mean?

**Tenten Baby** ** says: **Oh my Buhda.

**Hyuuga Prodigy says: **right well, I'll pick you up now. See you in 10.

**Tenten Baby** ** says:** ok. bye. xx

_- Hyuuga Prodigy appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in -_

**Tenten Baby** ** says:** hey saki, im going over to nejis place. ttyl xx

**CherryBlossomm.x** **says**: ok, ttyl. -xo

I signed out and pushed away from my desk. I got up out of the chair I was sitting in and picked up my mobile from my side table and pocketed it. I then walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Asked Aiko.

"A friends house" I replied.

"And who exactly is this friend?"

"None of you business"

"It's a boy, isn't it" she asked.

I tried my hardest not to blush. What an epic fail. As soon as the red hue appeared on my cheeks, Aiko smirked.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you" she said with a knowing smile.

"Ok fine," I said "I'm going to Neji's house."

"Hinata's cousin with the long hair?" she asked.

"Yes" I said simply.

"Damn. You scored well. He's hot"

I gasped. "Don't talk about him like that!" I exclaimed.

"Ohhh, over-protective I see. Well you should be careful, he has alot of girls after him and well, to put it simply, he's male. It's not like he isn't going to be tempted, what with all the sluts throwing themselves at him all the time." she said.

"Yeah, yeah" I said. "He'll be here soon so just... shut-up okay?" I half asked, half demanded.

"Whatever" Aiko said as she walked out of the room. I sighed. The thought had never occured to me that Neji might be tempted to be with other girls.

'I don't think he would' I thought. 'I mean, he seemed rather embaressed at the party when I thought we were going to... well yeah'

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, I quickly walked to the door and opened it. I then stepped outside and shut it behind me.

"Hey Neji" I said

"Hey beautiful" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

We both turned and started walking towards his car. It was a canary yellow porshe.

"You have to be kidding me!" I said excitedly.

Neji just smirked in my direction. "You like it?" he asked.

"Alice Cullen's porshe!" I squealed.

He chuckled. "I thought you would like it"

"Your so lucky!" I said. "Rich bitch" I joked.

He opened my door for me like a true gentleman. I smiled and got in and he closed it behind me. I put on my seatbelt as he walked around and got in on the driver's side.

"So pretty" I said as I petted the black leather seats.

Neji just smiled at my childishness.

The drive to Neji's house was pretty un-eventful. We just talked about random things like school and our friends, whatever really popped into our minds.

We pulled up to the Hyuuga estate. I've been here before, but everytime I see it, I can't help but be amazed. It's so big and beautiful.

We both got out of the car and walked up the the front gate holding hands. The gaurd-like person or whatever let us and and we walked up the long driveway, up to the front door.

When we walked in I saw Hinata's little sister Hanabi in the lounge room playing on her laptop. She looked uo from the screen, put her laptop on the coffee table and jumped over to us.

"Neji-nii, is Tenten your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes Hanabi-sama."

"Oh cool. I'm glad it's Tenten that's you girlfriend and not one of those annoying fan-girls that stalk you"

"Me too" I said. We all laughed. Well... Hanabi and I laughed, Neji chuckled lightly.

"Hanabi, could you tell your father I'm home and that Tenten and I will be up in my bedroom"

"Sure. Wait... you said bedroom. I don't like the idea of Tenten being alone with you in your bedroom. You could rape her!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Hanabi, stress less. Were only 15." I said. "Plus, Neji is too much of a gentleman to rape someone. He cares about me."

"If you say so..."

I waved goodbye to Hanabi and Neji and I walked upstairs.

------------------------

**Authoress Note: It feels like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'm really sorry, I would have written more but it's a school night and it's 12:17 AM.**

**When I wrote the other chapters, I was on holiday so it was easier to update all the time.**

**Anyways, I hope you like and please review. TY!**


End file.
